FIGS. 1 and 2 show a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device with a High Aperture advanced super Dimensional Switching (HADS) mode. The LCD device includes: an array substrate 100, a color filter substrate 200 and liquid crystals 300 arranged between the array substrate 100 and the color filter substrate 200. The array substrate 100 includes gate lines 101, data lines 102, pixel electrodes 103 and a whole common electrode layer 104 which is of a slot structure. The pixel electrodes 103 and the common electrode layer 104 are arranged to generate an electric field 400 for controlling deflections of liquid crystals.
Each of the data lines 102 is configured to be of a narrow line width, and thus a defect of data line open may occur during a process of manufacturing the array substrate 100. As shown in FIG. 1, it is necessary to decap a portion of the common electrode layer in a region 106 around a broken point 105 of a broken data line 102 (i.e. the region in the black block of FIG. 1) for maintaining a broken data line 102, so as to avoid a short circuiting between the broken data line 102 and the common electrode layer 104. After decapping the portion of the common electrode layer around the broken point 105, the broken data line may be repaired by processes such as drilling, depositing a maintenance material and forming a maintenance line 107.
In the above maintenance procedure, the common electrode layer 104 may be damaged, and thus an electric-field distribution may be adversely affected. As a result, the liquid crystals deflect abnormally (as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3), and a bright point producing visual effect similar to light leakage is formed below a black image frame, so that a display quality is deteriorated. Furthermore, the above maintenance procedure includes several processes such as decapping the portion of the common electrode layer, drilling, depositing the maintenance material and forming the maintenance line, and therefore is complex.